


Breathing

by ellisinprogress1



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-05
Updated: 2020-07-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:35:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25092481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ellisinprogress1/pseuds/ellisinprogress1
Summary: Set somewhere in season 2. Sarah and Helena relationship.
Relationships: Helena & Sarah Manning
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Breathing

**Author's Note:**

> I think this is season 2, but it pretty much ooc. These two make me so happy, and I love their relationship and how it developed. As always let me know what you think, any feedback is good feedback.

It's cold in the room when Sarah wakes up suddenly. She sits straight up in bed, taking in the unfamiliar room: The guest room at Mrs. S' house - Kira didn't want to share the room with her that night. Sarah doesn't remember what she was dreaming about, she never does, but what ever it was has left her shaky and sweating. 

She moves around to the edge of the bed, she's shaking so much its surprising her that she can hold herself up. She ties to catch her breath, but somehow she's breathing too fast and not enough at the same time. The blue light from the moon is coming into the room through a gap in the curtains, it's lighting up a streak of grey light on the floor next to her. She used to be comforted by the moonlight steaming into her room at night. It felt like she wasn't alone, like there was something waiting for her to escape to. It doesn't comfort her anymore: Teenage Sarah was scared of different things - she was scared of getting in trouble at school and getting in trouble at home and not fitting in. Now Sarah is scared of herself and the people who look like her. 

Sarah stares down at the hands in her lap, they're attached to her but they don't feel like hers. Her legs are bouncing against the floor, making the bed gently squeak. She doesn't notice that Helena had woken up and quietly made her way to be standing at Sarah's door. Helena listens to her sister's scared breathing. She walks in. 

Helena sits next to Sarah. Sarah, not being able to notice, carries on bouncing the legs in front of her. Helena puts her hand on Sarah's shoulder. Sarah jumps under Helena's palm before calming a little once she registers it's Helena and that she's not alone anymore.  
"Follow my breaths." Helena tells her, still keeping a hand on her shoulder. Helena's other hand is holding both of Sarah's in her lap.  
Sarah does follow Helena's breathing. Helena waits patiently while Sarah calms down. They're both sitting there -in the same position- in the new silence. The blue-grey light from outside is lighting up Helena's hair, making it look pure white.  
Sarah doesn't move but Helena, apparently feeling satisfied with having helped Sarah, gets up. Neither of them say anything until Helena is almost out the door.

Sarah doesn't turn around.  
"Helena?" she says. "Will you stay?"  
Helena nods, turns around. The blue light shines on her face as she walks over to the bed and settles herself under the covers, the top of them are cold, like the air in the room, but Helena can feel the warmth of where Sarah was lying before. The patch of warm she feels on her bare legs makes her smile. _Sarah makes her smile._ And then Helena can feel Sarah pressed up against her back. Sarah's knees are digging into Helena's spine as she curls up. Helena doesnt complain. Helena smiles.  
She can feels her hair moving against her neck with Sarah's steading breathing. Helena doesn't close her eyes, she doesn't fall asleep. She lies awake, looking at the slice of white on the wall, so she can feel Sarah's breathing and make sure it stays steady.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Let me know what you think.


End file.
